A Wolf and a Badger
by Loony cat
Summary: My version of Harry Potter. Mostly set after the battle of Hogwarts but some chapters set on the last three books. Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Sirius and Snape survive
1. Chapter 1 The Order

Dear readers,

Thank you for reading this fanfiction. Sadly, I do not own any recognisable characters. Thank you again.

Looney Kat.

The fire was crackling, logs sparked. Nynthadora Tonks stared longingly. She had not felt warmth for two days, ever since she joined the Order Of The Phoenix. The Hogwarts headmaster Professors Dumbledore had decided she was too guard Grimmuld Place. The entire street. Although she was tired she knew she had to do it. Wrapping her scarf around her neck she moved out of the way of the Muggles and created a warm blue fire. Dumbledore had told her not to use any magic but she was sure Dumbledore would understand. Suddenly, Moody appeared (he must have apperated) "Tonks Molly wants me to tell you that you are to go inside for the meeting and that Dumbledore has someone else to do guard duty. Oh and Harry Potter comming soon can you join his guard?" Moody grunted. As sudden as he came he left.

At the meeting Arthur Weasly addressed the Potter situation. " Harry Potter had received a warning from the Minestry of Magic. We need to escort him to number twelve. Tonks, can you write a letter of something to get his guardian's out of the house? Kingsly has got the whole guard together. The guard are: Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nynthadora... " Tonks interrupted " What! No-one told me I was in Harry's guard, I don`t want to write this letter! And don`t call me Nynthadora. " "Tonks calm down. Muggles will believe anything. Just tell them they have won a competition of something and we do need you Tonks..." Arthur began. " Fine. "Tonks murmered. "Well now we`ve addressed that on with...FRED GORGE!" Molly Weasly stamped on the extendable ear and raced out the room. "Well I suppose that ends out meeting" Sirius sighed and he to left the room. The Order slowly left the table until only Tonks and Arthur were there. "Sorry" Tonks mumbled and left.

Tonks grabbed a fresh sheet of parchment.

Dear Mrs and Mr. Dursley,

We are glad to inform you that you have won the 'all England best kept Suburban Lawn Competition! Please come to Number 76 Windling street at eight o clock on Friday 7th of September. We hope to see you soon.

Yours Mr. Alario

That was hopefully convincing. Tonks trudged off to tea. It had been a long day and Tonks felt as if the evening was avoiding her well at least it was finally tea. After the meal Tonks slowed her pace and walked upstairs. She was staying the night. Her room wasn't nice but at least it wasn't as bad as Lupins. His room was full of shrieking portraits. And it was only for the night poor Sirius had too live here. She suddenly realised she had not seen his room. Well as he used to live here then it was the best room in the house. Slowly and got up walked to the end of the landing turn the door and "TONKS WHAT ARE YOU DOING PLEASE no no don`t go in there just walk away and..." But Tonk s had left before Sirius could finish she called "I will see it one DAY!" She shouted the last word waking up Sirius` mother. " Mudbloods filth in the house of... " "Oh shut up" Sirius sighed as Lupin raced to the portrait. Tonks lay thinking.

Thank you so much for reading this first chapter please review as I would like to know suggestions and after all, I want to listen to your suggestions (but keep it P.G.) Thanks again

Kat.


	2. Chapter 2 The ministry of magic

I decided to updated this chapter so It would be kind to read it again but most of it has stayed the same.

Thank you for the kind reviews :) thanks Seena T and Chillsnake 2.

Sadly I do own any recognisable characters sorry for skipping so far ahead,

Kat.

A few months later.

Tonks was staying at Sirius` house and so was Remus Lupin. She didn`t think to much of the house now but it was a great shock when she saw Snape`s head in the fire. "SNAPE!" she shrieked. "Shut up and listen. that great lump of a boy, Potter thinks Voldermort is at the ministry attacking Black." Then, Sirius ran into the room "WHAT?" shape rolled his eyes and popped out of the flames. "Tonks what is going on?" Tonks explained as quickly as possible. Sirius called the rest of the Order.

Sirius was in his room waiting for the Order to apperate. Tonks slowly pushed the door open. There Sirius was sitting on his rather comfortable looking bed. Ignoring everything else in his room Tonks looked straight at the mirror he was holding. It was a strange blue colour. Sirius then turned his head, he slightly pale white. She hoped Sirius didn`t see her and at that moment she didn`t care about the mirror she didn`t even care about the room she just wished she never saw the sight of that pale face Sirius must have been terribly worried.

Kingsley lined everyone in order and told them where to apperate. "On the count of three...1 2 3" At that note he apperated along with everyone else. All Tonks knew was there were Death Eaters everywhere. There was Harry and some of his friends and Lucius Malfoy. Tonks Immediately took over the fight and was glad to see Lupin joining her side. She lunged forward and hit Malfoy square in the nose with a stunning spell. Thump. To Tonks annoyance, Moody called "Tonks come here and hold off Belatrix. "Tonks knew it was her juty to help Moody but she had loved the few moments fighting with Lupin... She ran to join Moody. "Stupify" "Missed, CRUCICO" "Ha bad aim, Stupify" "AVADA KEDAVRA" "You wouldn't hurt a family member stupify" Sirius called and pushed Tonks out the way.

Cries and shrieks filled the room. Suddenly, out of the blue Neville called "DUMBLEDORE." Everyone stopped . Everyone apart from Sirius and Bellatrix. The death eaters vanished (apart from Bellatrix). She shot the killing spell at Sirius. She missed. Sirius (taking her by surprise) muttered one final spell "stupify." With a loud thump she hit the ground.

Dumbledore followed by Fudge ran into the room. Fudge looked from Dumbledore to Sirius. He sighed. "I guess he truly is back" Fudge sighed again "I suppose Mr. Black i owe you an apology. I will take her" he pointed to Belatrix "to Askaban." "Thanks for that Fudge" Sirius spat " trapping me in Azkaban and only that as an appology! "

Thanks for reading chapter two of this story. Sorry if it's not what you hoped but this chapter was a challenge. Thank you for reading.

Kat.


	3. Chapter 3 Sirius Black

I don't own any characters at all.

I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter.

Kat.

Ps: this chapter is based on Sirius.

Sirius Black was now aloud out of the house. He didn`t need to live at that old dump with Kreacher. Best of all his old cousin Bellatrix was sent to Askaban. He was finally free!

Of course they still needed the house for the Order until Dumbledore could find somewhere better. Perhaps he would have to stay. Well only until Dumbledore had found somewhere else.

Molly Weasly had sent an owl to him the previous day asking him to go to Diagon Ally. They were visiting the new joke shop Fred and George owned. Joke shops were always fun. Mabe. Probably. Definitely. Well be better as off then. "Kreacher" the elf appeared. "If anyone asks where I am, I am with the Weaslys." "Kreacher must do as master says." Kreacher disapperated.

Sirius apperated to the Ally. A woman was in the street and her child. At the sight of Sirius, the woman covered her child's eyes. Sirius scowled. It was going to take a bit of getting used to this. Poor Harry this must have been how it was for him last year.

Taking a deep breath Sirius opened the door to the new shop and walked in. Fred was standing in the doorway. He stared in shock horror. "S-sirius. Get away you 'll be arrested!" " Fred do you think I would be that stupid? I was cleared remember. " Sirius replied. Obviously Fred was joking.

There was absolutely everything! Edible dark marks and... Sirius was struck dumb he had just seen Harry slip in his cloke and disappear. What was he up to? Oh well.

Sirius and the Dursleys were inbetween a legal contract Sirius would be Harrys guardian in five or so days. The Dursleys of course hated Harry. They didn`t care about him going.

Sirius explored the shop and found Mrs. Weasly and Ginny arguing. "I want it pleaseee." " GINNY WE DON`T HAVE THE GALLIONS! " Sirius decided to step in. "Here take this Ginny I 'll pay, present. You know for your hard working year ahead. OWL exam." Sirius handed Verity the money and gave Ginny her new pet. Ginny thanked him and immediately grabbed the Pygmy Puff.

George appeared out of nowhere. "Sirius" he whispered "come here." Sirius laughed and followed him. George looked very serious and muttered "how do you make magical maps of places?" " George I would`t tell you a thing. I don`t want you to sell our junk. It's your turn to shine. " George rolled his eyes. "Fine." Sirius groaned. This would take months. " I will tell you later. " He murmured as Molly Weasly came calling "George come here..."

Sirius had brought a few things (trick wands and so on) when he saw a Harry rushing up wiping his sweaty hair out his face. "Sirius, Draco Malfoy he's a Death..." Hermiones hand hand landed itself over his mouth. "Shut up Harry." The Ministry had accepted Voldermort comming back but they still couldn't find out about the Order. The Ministry were still trying to have Umbrige teaching. "I wonder who the new DADA teacher is." Hermione thought aloud. " Snape. " Sirius sighed. Harry looked panic stricken and he said " V-very funny Sirius so tell me truthfully. " Harry knew Sirius was`t joking he knew before Sirius had even said the dreaded words.

Sirius hand the Weaslys had left half an hour before Fred and George came back to the Burrow (where Harry and Sirius were staying). They had said they were closing for the week in order to spend some time with the family. Tonks and Lupin arrived an hour after that. Sirius couldn't help wondering why they had come at the same time. He decided not to think about it.

It was Harry birthday the next day. Sirius Then would tell him where he would be living as the Dursleys hand`t even to is him and Sirius was keeping it as a surprise. Tonks had Ginnys room Lupin and Sirius shared Percys. They were only staying for a night and two days but it was very hard to manage.

On the day of Harry`s birthday, Sirius got up at five a.m and wrapped up the present a Firebolt broomstick kit. It came with all the necessitys, a polish a twig kit and so on. It was rather like the one Hermione had given him but the polish had ran out and the twig clip had broken in half.

Lupin came down. He was holding a box. It looked large. Sirius had barely any time to wonder what was in it when Tonks came in. "Wacha" she yawned. Her hair was an unusual blue color. She screwed up her face and her hair turned back to bubble-gum pink. "Sirius, as your cousin I found you a new house. It's five thousand gallions. " "WHAT!" Sirius shouted. Tonks laughed " Only joking umm my mum payed. " "Five thousand gallions?" Sirius asked shocked. " No no fifty silver sickles. "

Harry came down at eight he swallowed his bacon and eggs, then opened his small pile of gifts. "Wow Sirius thanks! Oh and Lupin. " Harrys eyes scanned the gift when he saw Tonks present. "A moon oniment?" This made Sirius wonder. "Well thanks."

The next few days went by utter confusion of moving into the new house and Tonks kept being a nuisance by knocking over all the boxes when she tryed to help. Finally the day had come for Harry to go to Hogwarts.

...

Thanks for reading this chapter. I know it was a lot longer and based on Sirius. Don`t worry I`ll be back with basing it on Tonks next chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I would really like to take your ideas into consideration so please tell me something cool. Thank you so much for reading again.

Kat


	4. Chapter 4 Tonskie

Dear readers, this chapter isn`t the same as my usual ones. This might be a bit weird. Sorry.

I don`t own anything.

Kat

Tonks had kept a secret for a while. She had wanted to tell Remus and finally the day came when she had to tell him her love for him. This was going to be hard. Tonks got up remembering Remus was at the new HQ and apperatted. This was the new house Sirius owned with Harry. It was a huge building and nothing of Number Twelve was there (apart from Kreacher and Phinnius Dumbledore made sure he kept them.)

The place had about fifty rooms, all of this only for fifty silver coins! Oh right Sirius must have used some magic. Phew there was Remus. Well maybe that wasn't to good. Tonks had been hoping that Remus wouldn't be there. She was nervous. "Umm Remus c-can I talk to you?" She felt her heart thump. '" Sure. " Tonks grabbed him and pulled him into a room. " Umm. Umm. Errm. Okay okay so Remus... " Remus laughed. "It's alright just spit it out." This was when Tonks asked him. Asked him if he loved her. Remus felt himself grow pale he whispered something about being a werewolf. "Shut up about that do you think I care?" Tonks had screamed very loudly . "Fine" Remus said. "Yes I guess."

Tonks felt very embarrassed but she was pleased. She talked to Remus for a while not noticing the door open a peep. Remus then realised (again) that he was a werewolf and Tonks would be in danger so he said "No Tonks this won't work. Your just sorry for me." Remus then left out of another door. Sirius closed the door quickly and mistake SLAM. Tonks rushed over grabbed the door and Yanked it open. Sirius had only just got away. So his cousin little Tonkski was in love? This was so stupid.

Over the next few days, Sirius began to notice the changes in Tonks appearance then one day suddenly it was back to normal. This could only mean one thing.

Sirius tryed his best to separate Lupin and Tonks. Making Dumbledore give Lupin long quests alone and always would fill in when Lupin needed someone else to come. He would try so hard to get Lupin out the house he forgot to stop Tonks following. This would never work. He would have to try harder. Harry was comming for the holidays. Along with his friends Ron and Hermione. Sirius kept a chart counting down till Feburary 3rd.

The Holidays came and went. Sirius had forgotten about Tonks and Lupin until the day Harry left for school. Tonks was in the guard there so was Lupin. They went there together and Sirius Then Sirius remebered. "Bye Harry sent me letters and whatever." Sirius waved till the train left and immediately turned on Tonks. "Well Tonks. I know your secret and." Tonks however wasn't listening and only heard Tonks, know and well. " Sorry what was that Sirius? " "Oh never mind!" Sirius spat stubbornly. He left to his broomstick and flew off. " Remus I think something up with Sirius. " Tonks whispered when he had left. "C'mon Tonks I bet he's just sad Harrys gone and now be only has Kreacher." But Tonks thought overwise.

...

Thank you so much for reading because this was the weirdest chapter ever! Sorry about that. Anyway thank you. Just as a warning chapter 6 will skip to the Deathly Hallows unless you give me some ideas. That would great. This chapter was a challenge.

Kat


	5. Chapter 5 Sadness and joy

Hiya it's me Kat again, the problem is this is Dumbledores death so if you don't like it than leave this chapter please.

...

"No." Lupin Sat on the chair shaking. Tonks held her breath this wasn't true. Dumbledore! Harry must be delirious. No. "Harry?" She didn't need to even say the words he just shook his head. It was true. No it couldn't be true. Tonks couldn't even lie to herself if was true. She put her head in her hands and shook. This was awful. Tears were mingling with her sweat.

Harry talked for at least an hour his throat grew dry but he had to tell. Sirius grew pale. "The Order the..."

Tonks eventually left. She ran into her mother's house and cried in her old room. Until she felt at least a little better. Her mother was making a delicious pie by the looks of things. She could hardly face the meal until Andromoma called "come down this instant Nynthadora. I hate to be struck with you after this terrible occasion but someone's down here!" Tonks slowly trudged down to the kitchen to see none other than Remus Lupin.

...

(Same time just based on what Lupin is thinking)

He walked on out after Tonks. How could be have been so stupid. Only days before he had complained about how he was a werewolf again. Sirius had pushed him told him that Tonks would be in danger. How could be have been so stupid. He stumbled upon Tonks house. And pushed opened the door. Andromoma stared straight at him. "Tonks has told me everything about you! Go away as dont want you." She screamed. This would be harder than he thought. After somehow getting past her Lupin made his way to the kitchen and Andromoma promised to go and get Tonks.

Lupin finally apologised. It was only an apology but somehow he felt nervous but then that must be usual. Lupin felt a jolt. This was what he was missing. Tonks.

...

(Tonks)

She now felt a little embarrassed. Last time well before Dumbledores fall. Last time she was him she screamed at him to go away. Now, she felt so pleased to see Lupin. He held out a small ring and she took it staring at nothing but the ring. She was so confused. How could Lupin still love her? I

...

Thank you for reading this chapter. Sorry but the next chapter will be on the Deathly Hallows. I will base the next chapter on Sirius (like chapter 3!) I just really hoped you liked this chapter.

Kat


	6. Chapter 6 Three, two, one

I don't own any characters. Sirius story thingy. Let's just get started.

Kat

...

 _Three days are just to many._

"Miss the wedding Voldermort will be after you." Harry kept telling Sirius. What on earth has gotten into him anyway? He was not going to miss Bill and Flers` wedding. Anyway he was skilled in combat. Well many not. Oh whatever only three days and Harry would have his wish. Sirius would have to travel to America or something. Well the guard were comming that night so Harry better be ready. On that matter so must he. Sirius started packing his trunk his eyes looked over to where Kreature was. `I hate to admit it but I might miss that elf. ` He thought to himself. Harry was keeping it for a year.

Finally night came. Sirius was going on brooms with George. Harry was with Hagrid. He kicked off and George did the same. Or Harry. Or George. Leaving his house behind Sirius had one last look at the place. After a while they became aware of something or someone following them. Oh no. "DIVE HARRY DIVE." He called to George death eaters were following comming closer. "DIVE!" George got hit right on his war luckily missing his temple. Sirius sighed holding on to George's broom.

He walked the rest of the way. George on the only broom that hadn't been shattered as they hit the ground. His consciousness was visibly leaving him. George was about to faint. They got to the safe house just as George collapsed. Grabbing the portkey they zoomed to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasly almost fainted when she was George. No-one else where there yet. Just a sobbing Molly Weasly, George, Sirius and Ginny.

Ron and Lupin came next, then Harry and Hagrid, Fred and Moody missed theirs but Bill and Fler arrived so did Tonks and Hermione. Hermione slammed down on a chair reading a long book. Fred arrived at midnight. Mad eye was not there. "W-where's M-moody?" Molly shudderd. "Dead."

Two more days to go.

The day went in madness and confusion. The preparations for Bill and Flers` wedding were not quite ready; Molly got everyone to help. "Dishes Ginny dishes!" "No not that spoon take this fancy one." Her random orders filled the room. At two o clock she told Bill to get an early night. Billy grumbled but reluctantly left of to bed at around six. They prepared Until nine p.m and had a quick meal.

One day to go.

The wedding day. Fler was wearing a tiara from Molly's relative. She was wearing tiara white dress and Bill a suit. It did not look good on him not after the Greyback attac. Sirius stumbled down the stairs ready for the wedding. It was a cheery looking day but Sirius was gloomy. After the wedding he would have to leave and not see Harry for a whole year. Maybe more. Maybe decades. Maybe never again. Sirius did not like it when that thought came to his head.

At the breakfast table, Sirius noticed the ring on Tonks finger. Oh no. Oh no. No no no. One day to stop this madness. He stuffed down his food and rearranged the seats. This might help? Sitting in their new places, the wedding guests came. The wedding went a success; until Death Eaters came. Harry whispered a hurried goodbye to Sirius (which he returned quickly) and appeareatted off.

Lupin raced around until he found Tonks and Sirius finally, finally accepted it. Tonks would be in safe hands. "Bye" Sirius mouthed and he appeareated off.

Twenty seconds, Ten, Five, four, three , two and one. There he was America.

...

Thank you for reading this chapter. Yes it's a bit weird. **DO NOT WORRY SIRIUS WILL BE BACK SOON.** I am sorry but I don't want to write all about the Deathly Hallows so the chapter after next will be set on the battle. Just to say, I am making a new story so I will not update to this as much. Don't worry I am working on chapter 7 right now so if you like this story don `t worry it's not over yet. You can't get rid of my stories that easly. Sorry for gibbering on.

Kat


	7. Chapter 7 Shell cottage

Wow! I have got so many views thank you so much! I don't own anything. Also Teddy isn `t born till after the Battle of Hogwarts.

Kat

...

Tonks and Lupin had fled after the wedding. They landed themselves somewhere in Wales. This was where they held there very small wedding with Sirius (to his dismay). A few weeks after that Lupin left for _a few weeks_ of so said. There was a new hidden Wizarding wireless and he was invited to _help_. Little did Tonks know that he was really going to check on Harry.

 **Shell cottage**

He tapped on the door. "Who's there?" Came the muffled response . "Remus John Lupin the werewolf married to Nynthadora Tonks." Came his reply. A young wizard opened the door. "Come in Lupin." They eat themselves down in comfortable chairs and Harry came. Luna Lovegood a pale rather strange girl stood in the doorway holding some peculiar goggles up to her face.

It had taken him nearly five weeks to get there. He knew Tonks was starting to get worried but as Bill had called for his house elf to get them a drink, Lupin stayed for a bit. He left after a while telling Harry the password for the wireless that week (Sirius). This made Harry remember how he had left poor Sirius to leave the country. He called after Lupin to tell Sirius he was alright.

 **Home**

Nythadora Tonks `starting` to get worried was an understatement. She had been waiting for his report on the wireless for weeks and he still hadn't come back. Sirius was staying with them. He was very gloomy. Tonks felt sorry for him. It's not everyday when your adopted son leaves you.

It was almost five to ten when Lupin arrived. He stumbled inside and didn`t even touch Dora`s food. She woke up the next day and that's when it happened. Kingslys patrons appeared " Weve just gone to war. Come to Hogwarts immrediatly." That was all.

...

Thanks for reading this chapter as you know I am going onto the battle of Hogwarts after this. I might take a while to upload that chapter of will be a huge one.

Kat


	8. Chapter 8 the battle of Hogwarts

I don't own any characters. Kat.

...

Tonks didn't know what to say. The war. The end. Maybe just maybe this misery would end, all of the death eaters all the dementors just disappearing. Then, she realised that it might NOT have be over. Even Kilngsly couldn't pronounced his words properly he was so afraid.

Lupin grabbed his wand and then said "Tonks you are to stay at your mother's this is to dangerous." He then left. Tonks was filled with fear. It had only been two minutes but every second Tonks became more and more worried. When couldn't take it. The charm that stopped people appearing in and out of Hogwarts must have broken, Tonks didn't question this.

Tonks had to find Lupin. She just had to. Where was he? Perhaps he was... was... perhaps he was. Tonks couldn't think of where Lupin was and was hoping against hope that he was alive. She only just realised that a infri was next to her. blasting it apart with her wand, she knew there was no time for thinking.

Tonks raised her wand and the spell flew a and hit something. There was no time to look, all she would have seen however would have been the mask fall of Lucius Malfoy. She heard footsteps, raising her wand she walked quietly in the direction. Bang. She was sent flying. Whoever was there was skilled but didn't seem to want to hurt her. It was strange.

She cautiously walked forward and screamed "expeliamus!" She grabbed the wand and moved closer. "You!" She screeched. It was Snape. " Foul IDIOTIC COWARD! " Snape laughed " you wouldn't kill. " He then went serious "go back or you will get hurt." She almost cried with anger. Snap e the murderer laughing in her face. True she wouldn't kill but that didn't stop her binding him up. "Stupify." She called. There that should do it. The coward.

Shapes wand in her hand, she snapped it. There was just no point in keeping it. She blinked sure she had just seen... "Expeliamus!" Snape. Her wand and his flew out of her hand. He dropped her wand and fled. She grabbed it. Never mind about Snape just find Lupin, she thought over and over.

She bumped into Harry. "Have you seen Remus?" Was the first thing she said. "No." Boom. Tonks dove out the way. Fred Weasly appeared by her side. "Can we pretend that didn't happen?" Tonks replied " no time for joke Fred just run. " Narrowly avoiding the next explosion, Fred left Tonks by the third corridor.

She walked into the grounds and there he was, Lupin. "You idiot Tonks!" He sputtered "I thought I told you to stay." "Crucico." the spell hit the nearing death eater. "Run." They both fled towards the castle. Fred Weasly pulling them up. A shaggy black dog licking Remus` face. "Sirius ?" Tonks asked. The dog wanted its` tail. It was him.

Then Mcgonagle called everyone to meet in the grounds. Hagrid walking bound to the death eaters tears in his eyes holding a dead body. Harry. "No." Tonks whispered. Voldermort spoke for a long time whilst no-one but Tonks saw. She had a sort of idea of what was going on.

Suddenly, Harry appeared out of thin air. He could of cast any spell so why, why expeliamus. "Avada Kedarbra" Voldermort called. Voldermort fell. Dead. He was gone. Everyone (even some of the death eaters) cheered. Voldermort was carried to the great hall. Tonks his her eyes at the terrible sight. People read everywhere.

Walking out the wreckage was Snape. "Not you again!" Tonks shouted. After Dumbledores portrait explained everything Tonks had no choice but to forgive Snape. Why couldn't Shape be nice that would be great. Sirius came in arguing with Harry. "I had to come back." " No you did`t. " Life would finally go back to normal.

...

Thank you for reading this chapter. I am sorry because I said it would be long and it really wasn`t.

Kat


	9. Chapter 9 home

I do not own anything. I am so sorry for the deaths in this chapter. Don't want to know then dont read. I am so sorry.

...

Tonks was pulled into a rib-cracking hug. She had no idea what had just happened. The stranger next to her who had just hugged her seemed to be the tiny Proffesire Flitwick. People were dancing, singing and shouting. Then someone pushed through the crowd. Lupin.

George appeared out of nowhere clapping hard Fred by his side. For the second time ever, Fred was lost for words. After a while the babble died down. No one was going anywhere soon. Proffesire Mcgonagle came up to the frount of the crowd followed by Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione.

Hats and glasses were raised some even thrown. Tonks heard Fred whisper "great now we can't sell the dark marks." Tonks couldn't help but laugh. On such a sireous occasion why were Fred and George always so stupid. Everyone started clapping again she kept tuning out what had really happened she didnt know all she remembered of the battle was a blur.

Soon a party formed. Everyone joined in even the... She gulped the tragic loss of Proffesire Sprout had affected everyone deeply. She was surprised that the teachers hadn't left in sorrow. There would be no Herbology for everyone who would stay. Harry and Hermione had decided to stay anouther year Ron being a classic Ron Weasly had said that there was no point as they could all qualify for aourors.

The party could have lasted years, everyone in the hall celebrated and didn't want to leave. You're went by till Lupin gathered the remaining order sadly now three down (Dumbledore, Mad eye and Mundungus.) So many people had died. So many. Tonks and Lupin came to Tonks parents house. Of course with one parent dead... No Lupin couldn't reveal that to Tonks, but wouldnt she find out?

So there they were Tonks, Lupin and Sirius who had come with them as for lack of a house. "Shame fifty sickles was it? And gone." These were the only words Sirius said when he saw his house. Tonks knew that really be was very upset but didn't want to show it. She was upset to and she didn't want to show it she understood. Her dad gone. She couldn't tell Lupin, it was in potterwatch when he wasn't there when when... Wait surely he knew it was in that episode of Potterwatch he was on. He didn't tell her. Of course he wouldn't want to upset her.

So there they were the house. Tonks opened the door and darkness formed straight in her eyes. "Mum?" She called owing to the fact she couldn't see " m-mum? " smoke filled her lungs and then everything evaporated. It was all gone. Andromoma stood in the doorway "extra security Tonks just say the password.'" "What?" Lupin questioned. "Seventy two is the password." She smiled.

This was not like Andromoma she hated the number seventy two and would tell her child if there was a password. Oh maybe she did it so there was no way anyone would find the password and as she hated the number... Tonks caught herself in thought and bashed into the table.

This was the end of Voldermorts reign.

...

Thank you for reading I am sorry about the deaths again but I didn't see Sprout retiring.


	10. Chapter 10 first taste of freedom

_Sorry I think I am breaking some Harry Potter timeline but the reason why Andromoma hated number 77 was because at that age Ted Tonks died in this story. Anyway enough jibber from me i don't own anything. (Sorry my spellchecker spelt professor profesire.)_

The day started off alright Tonks had looked to the window to see snow. It wasn't even December. The show was welcomed however, this was the first time in years there was no fear and no terrible fears. Andromma was in the kitchen cooking for a change. Tonks slowly nibbled on her bacon. She wasn't hungry. Lupin had told her about the new house they would move into.

Sirius arrived at about a quarter to ten "Watcha." He had brought Harry. Harry mumbled something about the whole seventh years having to go back to Hogwarts. Tonks laughed. "Really Harr..." But her words were drowned out. Her mother was doing something strange. She had raised her wand to Sirius. "Avada..." Lupin had just came to the door and grabbed her wand.

"M-mum?" Tonks asked cautiously . Her mother's eyes had turned a solid black she was twitching. This could only mean one thing... "Pollyjuice potion." Sirius cried as he was his favourite cousin turning into his arch enemy. Belatrix Lastrange. "What is going on?" Harry and Kreature (who had come with them due to Sirius regret it the many years of terrible treatment) asked.

Harry apperated to the ministry of magic. "Help." And every auror filled Andromomas kitchen. The woman was soon sent to asakaban. How was this possible? Molly had killed Bellatrix. Tonks had no time to question what had just happened. Living under an imposter for a night and a day. Lupin took her to The Burrow to see Molly and tell her the confusing news.

Molly to had some interesting things to tell. How Fred had made a full recovery of the explosion she had found him in. Tonks remembered that however he did not seem hurt then at all. Molly also had amazing news but she couldn't say it to them. Lupin looked at Tonks. She had a no idea of what he was thinking.

Soon they left to Freds annoyance who was pestering Lupin on how to make a maraudas map. Of course it would a WWW map. Harry was there spending his last day of term there. Sirius shoved Fred off Lupins robes trying to drag him back inside.

Andromomas empty house shot a shiver down Tonks spine. Where was she was she alive? The wait for news was worse terrible but news did come. An owl pecked on her window.

 _Dear ,_

 _We regret to inform you that Andromoma Tonks is being transported to St. Mungos hospital._

Tonks read the first sentence and sighed she smiled and almost immediately fell asleep. Lupin was sitting in the lounge when Sirius came in. "Hello Mooney." He said. "Really? Two in the morning. I could have been anywhere and now I found you banging the door down." Sirius smiled " I would have left if you didn't answer. Anyway, Andromoma is comming back in a week or so. Sirius stayed for longer than hour, Tonks came down almost as Sirius left "Watcha" she yawned " thought I heard s-s-someone. "


	11. Chapter 11 New House

I don't own anything. I felt guilty for not updating for a while so sorry.

Kat.

...

Tonks, Lupin and Sirius had decided to stay at the Burrow. The small house had expanded slightly so there were enough rooms for Tonks to have one to her self. She wanted to share with Remus but Sirius wouldn't agree, he had fought strongly against her marriage to Lupin.

Soon enough, Lupin and Sirius went to their bedroom and Tonks stayed downstairs with Molly Weasly. Molly reigned as Tonks begged for her to tell the secret news. Molly gave in and whispered "We are getting a house elf." Tonks stepped back startled whilst Molly continued "After all, Athurs` promotion boosted our money up but when you know who was killed, we received money for forgiveness for being hunted by the minestry."

Ever since the fall of Voldermort, house elves changed. They did not have to wear rate and instead could choose who they wanted to serve. Kreature, Sirius elf had not taken this rule to heart and still grumbled about being Sirius elf even though Sirius repetedly told him he could be set free. Kreature was old and was very forgetful he forgot most of the Order Of The Phoenix and was safe to be set free. Sirius wanted the best for him because feeling guilty ever since Kreature fought in the battle of Hogwarts had set a mark in him.

They had an shocked breakfast of bacon and eggs whilst Sirius (laughing) called Kreature to sing. His croak of a voice refused. Sirius scowled and Kreature smiled "Master wants Kreature to do as he wants" before he dissaperated. Molly scolded Sirius saying it was a terrible thing to do.

Sirius and Remus decided to go to Weaslys Wizard Whezes whilst Tonks stayed at home with Molly. Molly had some horrible jobs to do so she asked Tonks to help who seriously regretted staying and left as soon as she could. This took a long time.

She stepped into the fire place and grabbed some floo she called out the name and spun until she arrived. Sirius and Lupin were telling Fred how to make a map. Lupin let out a sign of relief and he grabbed Tonks arm and dissaperated. They landed outside a small house.

Lupin said this new place was theres. They walked inside to find it much bigger than it looked. It was fairly shabby but a sweet place. Tonks didn't know what to say. She was so pleased instead of words, she hugged Lupin who took that as a thank you.

...

Thank you for reading. It's a fairly short chapter but I hope you like it


	12. Chapter 12 House Elf

Tonks was busy in the kicthen, she was waiting for Lupin to get home. Cooking was never a strong point for Tonks and although she was in the kitchen, she was working on fixing up her mess. "Scorgify." She kept saying until the soup splatters expanded. `I can't get this spell.`she thought.

It had been few hours when Lupin came back, he had walked straight through the lounge into the kitchen. They are their soup whilst Tonks went in full flow about Molly getting a house elf and how she wished they could have one "You know the rules have changed too..." Lupin opened his mouth to speak " Tonks you know we can't afford one."

A few days later, Tonks was standing in Molly's kitchen waiting for her to arrive. Sirius was staying here due to his house being destroyed. He called Tonks over. Tonks sighed, she hadn`t noticed Sirius. "Watcha Sirius." Sirius whispered to her something about Fred and Georges shop as pygmy puffs escaping.

Sirius went on for ages and was only stopped when Molly arrived. Kreature appeared on the spot "Kreature had caught the problem in house Master." To Sirius horror, Kreature held up one of the Pygmy Puffs. Molly grabbed Tonks and they dissaperated to the house elf place.

It was a small place and the house elves seemed to fill it up. Molly found one quickly and decided to make it after the house elf who had saved Ron, Harry and Hermione. She named him Dobby. Dobby was a g great elf who had lost his life in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. This new Dobby was wearing a long jumper over the top of his rags. The rule had only changed recently.

Tonks wanted to get on of the elves as well but Molly laughed and said th at Tonks was being silly. They appeared to the door and Sirius banged on the window he shook his head. Molly shrugged at Tonks and the opened the door to find a mass of the Pygmy Puffs streaming out the door. Dobby fell on his needs trying to grab them off the floor. Pink and purple fluffy hedchog like creatures ran up Tonks arm and Molly was screaming.

Dobby dissaperated and came back with the withered Kreature and a tatty house elf which Tonks recognised to be Winky. In a few hours, they finished the job and Molly was shuddering drinking some not chocolate in the Lupin`s kitchen. Tonks had persuaded Lupin to consider buying one of the elves and was in the middle of telling the story of what had happened when Sirius slammed his fist on the table. "You sound like Hermione!"

Molly left and Sirius decided to stay with Lupin and Tonks as his best friend had a good house and was in truth better company as they shared most of the same interests. Molly had stormed to Fred and Georges shop and the moment she had arrived, Fred and George were never the same.

...

Thank you for reading.

Kat


	13. Chapter 13 good news?

Hi it is me Kat I know I haven't updated for a while and I really didn't know how to do this chapter.

…

April 29th

Sirius and Lupin were playing a game of exploding snap. Sirius still hadn't found a home and was feeling ready to give up on it. Remus was like a brother to him and it wouldn't seem right to leave him even if he lived with his cousin. Harry Potter (who had gone back to Hogwarts for his final year he missed) would be coming back that May and seen as it was only in a few days he would most likely to stay with them.

Tonks called Lupin down leaving Sirius upstirs with a few cards in his hand. He put them down on the table and decided against eavesdropping. It had been a few minutes when Sirius gave up on waiting entirely and left to write a letter to Harry. Lupin however was listening to Tonks very intently and she managed to say something about a child. It took a few seconds for Lupin to understand, he jumped up and then sat down gloomily again. Surely this child would have the same troubles as him. How could he have been so stupid to put this upon Tonks.

Sirius returned from sending his letter and found his cousin in the kitchen. She looked pretty cross and Lupin (not looking at Sirius) said "So how about snap." "Just hang on Remus I was talking." Tonks sighed. "Okay then perhaps Molly will know the answer to your question." With that she dissaperated and Remus still not looking at Sirius dissaperated to.

"Tonks really how is she meant to know if your child will have the same symptoms as you?" Remus asked exasperatedly. Tonks replied still sounding annoyed "Well I don't know. Your parents got on fine didn't they?" Remus opened his mouth to retaliate but decided against it. He didn't really want to argue with Tonks but still there could be a possibility what he feared most was going to happen.

May the 14th

Harry Potter had come back the day before along with his friends and Sirius was annoyed to find that he had acquired a girlfriend Ginny Weasly. Harry explained that two years ago she had been his girlfriend temporally before he left to fight Voldermort. Ginny was a year younger than Harry but she had been in his school year for the last year due to 7th years going back to Hogwarts. Sirius decided that it wasn't as bad as it seemed and went along with it or at least for the time being.

Sirius didn't know about Tonks son but eventually she knew she would have to tell him but was to nervous to see the reaction. Eventually she couldn't bare it and asked Remus to tell him. Harry was to be Godfather and he already knew. That morning Tonks went up to Harry and told him the news. Harry had been pleased to be Godfather and was sure the child wouldn't be a wolf.

…

Sorry I really didn't know how to do this chapter next chapter Teddy will be born and sorry for not doing this sooner but I really didn't know how to do this. Kat


	14. Chapter 14 Teddy Lupin

August 12th.

Teddy Lupin was born. He was definatly a metamorphmagus as his hair was bright turquoise. Lupin was still worried, full moon was approaching and Lupin although drinking his potion was still nervouse, worried that he would attack his child or something like that. Teddy didn`t show any symptoms like the potion maker at Hogwarts (Snape who had decided to take up his old post at Hogwarts as Professors Slughorn had retired again) kept reminding Lupin but he still had his worries.

Lupin was also worried because he hadn't found a job and Tonks wanted a house elf to do her cooking (Tonks was not a good cooker and her mother Andronoma ,who had recently come out of , kept having to help her.) Molly Weasly had been amused to hear Lupins worries about money and told him they had managed time in the past.

A meeting of the Order Of The Phoenix was supposed to happen the next day but Tonks wouldn't be able to make it. She told Remus to go but he wouldn't leave her and his son. Sirius was gloomy and had shut himself up in the spare room. He didn't even know why he was so mad he just was. Harry had tryed to reason with him but had given up.

Teddy Lupin soon would be moving into the spare room and that order had scraped some money to buy Sirius a house although he didn't know it. A bird carrying the daily prophet had come to the window and to Sirius amazment a large photograph of Kingsly Shackolbolt was on the front. Sirius grabbed the prophet to find Kingsly had become minister. Tis added to Sirius had mood how come Kingsly hadn't told him.

Tonks was still holding Teddy and he was crying loudly.. Lupin had been offered one job but declined he didn't tell Tonks this but working at Hogwarts again would mean he would be away from his fell asleep in Tonks arms and she laid him down in a bed.

Lupin smiled and forgot all his troubles even forgetting full moon was the day after next. Sirius came down and said he had received an urgent owl and had to meet the Weaslys Harry followed grinning as he knew what was about to happen. Ginny followed Harry and Left only the Lupin family in the house.

Sirius was at the Burrow and Kingsly was talking to him. Kingsly then said the Order had bought him a house. Sirius face out up and Harry followed Ginny out the room trying not to laugh although Ginny didn't understand what was funny.

...

Sorry this chapter was short.


	15. Chapter 15 Where a lot of things happen

Thank you everyone for your mind reviews! It makes my day. I would like to thank someone especially and this person is DS2010! So thank you again and here is chapter 15.

...

Sirius had moved away, he was happy really for Teddy but it was strange to think that this was his cousin. Well it was alright Sirius supposed maybe horrible and strange and...

...

Tonks was at the house holding Teddy in her arms. Her mother had come to stay for a few days so she could Tonks. Lupin walking to a wood near there house, it would be full moon in a few hours and he didn't want Teddy to see him as a wolf.

The wood was pretty far and Lupin was begining to feel rather sick. He knew it was the feeling of becoming the werewolf but his pain seemed the times worse. The wood was only a mile away. One Kilomiter. A few meters. Lupin just managed to get there when the moon apperared.

Tonks had managed to get Lupin to let Teddy stay with her. Lupin still thought he would be a wolf but Tonks thought differently and for once, she was right. His hair had stayed turquoise for a while and Tonks was begining to think Teddy was controlling his magic. Tonks hadn`t gone to the ministry for a few weeks and was slightly worried she would loose her job. Lupin didn't have a job so they were pretty poor.

Tonks put Teddy in his cot and decided that she really needed some sleep to. Andronoma was looking after Teddy so everything would be fine. Tonks had been worried about Lupin who had seemed to be very worried he just have been to actually leave the house.

The next morning Lupin wasn't in sight. Tonks supposed he was going to the order meeting. She decided to go into the ministry Andromona was looking after Teddy everything would be alright. Tonks gave Teddy to her mother and left.

Andromona had been sitting in Tonks living room crooning over Teddy. She hadnt had much time with Teddy and felt sure that it her husband was still alive he would be proud to have such an amazing grandson. Teddy had changed his hair again to a darker turquoise it seemed to suit him and even though he didn' didn't have much hair Tonks and Andromona was sure that once he had learnt to use his abbilities, he would definatly look different.

Lupin was trudging to their house. He wanted to take as much time as possible, it had been an ugly transformation and he was still worried about Teddy. Lupin could see his house very faintly in the distance through the fog. He sighed as he came up to the door, forced a while on his face and opened the door.

His worst fears hadn't come true, Teddy was sleeping in Andronomas arms, the radio was blasting on and Lupin was only noticed when he turned it down. "Oh hello Remus." Andronoma smiled. She gave him Teddy and walked over to the kitchen to make lunch.

...

Harry and Ginny were at the Burrow, they and Ron were alone in the house, the bright sunlight lit up the previously dark loft and the ghoul had stopped banging around for a change. Dobby apperated right at the moment Ron was about to say something. He never liked being interrupted but as it was Dobby who couldn't help interrupting didn't mind that much.

"Hello Master Ronald and Master Harry, Miss Ginny, Dobby has word from Masters Fred and George, they want you to come to their shop immediatly, Dobby shall take you." Ron, Ginny and Harry apperared along with Dobby to Weasly Wizard Wheezes.

Fred and George were waiting at the front door beaming. To Harry s amazment, Hermione was their "I was helping Fred with a hard spell" she explained. Crookshanks (who recently had been found) purred. Harry and Ron entered the shop to see streamers and confetti and a lot of food everywhere. "Welcome to Crookshanks rescued party."

...

It was about quarter to midnight when Tonks returned very tired to find Lupin back at the house, she yawned "I went into the Ministry." She collapsed onto the sofa. " Turns out Kingsly wants the entire Ministry to work harder then ever. You would think that after You Know Who's downfall... " her voice trailed of. She just nodded and went off to bed. Lupin put Teddy in his cot and followed Tonks upstairs.

...

Well this is the end of the chapter. Sorry if the perspectives didn't make much sense I just couldn't do a whole chapter based on Harry and such. Well thanks for reading. Sorry if you didn't like the chapter.

Kat

Edit: sorry about the name. If this is okay I will do the story like this now: basically based still on Lupin and Tonks but with snippets of Harry and the rest.


	16. Chapter 16 a Teddy Lupin dictionary

Sorry about the peculiar chapter titles. I honestly don't know what to put so it would be nice if anyone had any idea. Kat

...

Chapter sixteen 'The Teddy Lupin dictionary'

...

Tonks was busy working in the ministry and looking after Teddy. Lupin had noticed slight changes in her appearance, the usual bubble-gum pink hair had turned money again. It was obvious that she was exhausted but Tonks wouldn't listen if Lupin tried to get her to go to bed and rest. He didn't mind so much.

Lupin walked into the kitchen. Tonks wasn't there, for a change. Andronoma was holding Teddy. She gave him to Lupin. "D.." he squeled. " Did you hear him? " Lupin was almost shrieked with excitement but as he saw Andronoma laughing, he turned a shade of scarlett what was even funny anyway. "D...Da...Daa...Daada." Lupin 's eyes widened in amazment.

Tonks had entered the kitchen as soon as Teddy had said his first word (as shown as above Dada) "Wow! Teddy who s such a big boy. You said your first word didn't you." She had ran over to Remus and was peering over his shoulder. Teddy lifted up his hands and clapped.

It had been a few days and not a word from Teddy. Tonks had tried to get back to a normal life. She was going into the office a lot more. On the day Lupin had gone to the forest to transform, Tedddy said his second word "W.. Wtee" Tonks had taken him on a walk near a small lake. He had definatly said water. Tonks felt like crying with joy.

By the end of the month Teddy had said a total of five words: dada, mum, water, dog and spinach (the last of these Sirius had taught him.) It had been a nasty September. Snow had fallen very early. It wasn't much snow but the small flaking of scattered snow had made Teddy burst into tears.

Sirius was the only one who could cheer Teddy up. He would turn himself into a dog and attempt to chase his tail. Teddy would laugh and clap his hands in the adorable way he always did. Sirius had a strange bond with the boy he thought he would hate most. Teddy Lupin however didn't seem to be bad even though he was Tonks child. Well this actually made no sense began Sirius had to admit (Well he didn't tell anyone this but if he had...)

Lupin had come home he wasn't looking too good. It had been full moon moon the previous night. Lupin had understood for the first time that he and Tonks were poor. It seemed strange that he hadn't realised sooner but Lupin seemed to finnaly understand what that ment. On his way home, he had seen a few children that were at least Teddy's age. They were zooming around on toy brooms that he would never be able to afford.

"Watch Remus. You alright?" Tonks beckoned Lupin inside. There was a small group of people gathered in the house. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Fred, George and Sirius. They were all in the lounge watching Teddy. He was crawling on the carpet. Lupin couldn't see why so many people were there until Teddy for up on his feet and attempted to walk. He took two steps and then fell. This didn't stop him. He tried again and again until he managed to walk the length of the room. Lupin felt very proud. Tonks picked Teddy up and he fell asleep in her arms. The small party left when it was past midnight and Lupin set of to bed.

..

Thanks for reading, sorry for not updating for a while.

Kat


	17. Chapter 17 Teddy Lupins birthday

Chapter 17

Teddy Lupins birthday

"How old are you going to be tomorow?" Tonks asked Teddy, she was busy making him a cake or at least trying to make him a cake. Teddy raised his fist. "Oe." He raised one finger and attempted to reach a small toy off the washing basket. It had been placed high up so Teddy wouldn't push everything off. His hair turned red. Definatly not a good sign. Tonks hadn't noticed and it was just as she turned, the thing flew into Teddy`s open arms. Her mouth was open in shock. Teddy sighed and tell fast asleep on the floor. Tonks gent!y picked him up and put him in his cot.

The next day, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasly, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, the twins and Andromona came to the house. It was rather a bit party of people to come into the compact house but even so this day would be special. Very special. Lupin invited them in. Andomona had bought Teddy a cake (which was good as Tonks had just made a sticky mess.)

Teddy was in his room, everyone squeezed in and Tonks started to help him open presents. Teddy unwrapped a small jumper knitted by Molly Weasly. Tonks put it on him, it was a good fit. They eventually had one thing present left. Teddy turned to it and started to unwrap the gift. Harry was grinning. "You know Padfoot got me one of these when I was Teddys age." Sirius tried to stop himself laughing. Good old Harry buying something to ruin Tonk`s life. Remus stood open mouthed as a small toy broom started soaring around the room.

The cake was covered in delicious chocolate icing and sprinkles formed the number one. Harry was starting his third slice when Teddy picked up the broom. His maroon jumper was on the floor and Tonks picked it up. She hadn't noticed Teddy. He jumped on the toy and started flying straight at Harry. He had to duck to avoid Teddy who was enjoying himself by now.

It was soon time for the party to go. Harry was clutching his head. Tonks had thrown a good at him after a while of Teddys dangerous flying. Harry had told her she was going to be a bad mother. It was ment to be a joke but Harry hadn't the twins version of pranks and jokes.

...

Sorry a very short chapter.


	18. Chapter 18 crash landing

So it has been a while... Sorry...

* * *

Tonks could hear angry voices from outside. She buried her face in the pillow and finnaly forced herself out of the warmth of her bed when Teddys screeches were added to the horrendous noises. She trudged over to the window to see who or what was making the horrible racket. She almost grinned when she was Sirius and Harry. Trust them to be the ones to wake her.

...

Sirius and Harry had been waiting for Remus to trick him or something but eventually found themselves inside a large sitting room. Teddy was stumbling about. "Si..us" Teddy laughed pointing at Sirius. "Was that me?" Sirius grinned. He couldn't help being proud of Teddy.

"Need anything Nynthadora?" Sirius asked. Tonks hair turned a darker pink but she didn't say anything and eventually sighed " Seen Remus lately? " "Not looking too well is he!" Sirius said. " "I know why... He doesn't like being a werewolf of course. Well things have been going downhill since Teddy turned one. He keeps leaving days before the transformation and comming back weeks later. Do you think you can help him Sirius?"

...

"So that's how the madness began according to Tonks dairy at least. " Sirius was reading Tonks diary from the past few weeks. Teddy was listening hard "Uncle Sirius wha... Ma..ne" Teddy had never spoken a full sentence and Tonks want even mad that Sirius had been reading her diary. She picked up Teddy and started cooing over him. Lupin had been reading in an armchair. He smiled as he put the book down. Teddy struggled against Tonks to get to him. Tonks decide to let Remus look after Teddy as she really was quite tierd. Sirius and Remus found Teddys toy broom.

Teddy and Remus were soon in the air. Sirius was circling Teddy indeed he fell and Remus was above so he would have the safest protection. Tonks hadn't wanted Teddy on the broom indeed he fell and sure enough, he plummeted to the ground. Sirius forgot his job and stared down in horror as Teddy screamed. Harry had been waiting outside and immediately rushed over to try to catch Teddy. Teddy seemed to slow and his falling more graceful. Teddy had used magic again. Lupin hadn't seen anything like this before. Teddy usually just managed to get thing off high shelves but actually slowing down his call was amazing.

...

Tonks and Remus had sat Teddy in his bed. He seemed fine. Sirius sighed. Of course it would be Harry to buy something that was basically a small broom. Harry left pretty soon after the crash and Sirius stayed behind to help Remus and Tonks. Lupin was looking more tattered than ever. It would be full moon in a few days and Sirius was sure to help him.

...

I don't quite know what happened in this chapter. I think next chapter i want someone else to be introduced so.. Wait and see unless I forget.


	19. Chapter 19 Secrets

Chapter 19

Hi i was thinking that sadly it will be nearing the end of this FanFic there will be a few more chapters in total plus an epilogue I am sorry to say it's close to the end but let's get this depressing matter over with and on to the FanFic.

...

 **V** ictoria Weasly...

Victoria the name of Teddys new friend. The name of Molly Weaslys first grandchild. Victoria met The one and a half year old when she and her mother (Fler Delacore) met Tonks at the Burrow. Sirius had been determined to help Lupin with his transformations and this was one of those days. It was peculiar he hadn't thought of that before just as he hadn't thought to tell them about the Black fortune being destroyed.

Molly Weasly had invited Tonks and Teddy to teatea. They were practically family to the Weaslys. Harry Potter was staying there to with is girlfriend Ginny who loved in the house. Harry had gone back to Privite Drive the previous week to see if the Dursleys were back and hopefully to find something he said he left there. Only Ginny really knew what it was but Tonks had a fun time guessing.

"Mummy wh-ho dis?" Teddy had asked when he was the newborn Victoria. "Is she fwami-fwamil-FwamiLy?" He had asked. Molly and Tonks had burst out laughing when they heard this. "No Teddy she is almost your cousin the Weaslys are related to the Blacks but I can't be bothered to work out how she is related to you." Molly Weasly went off to get Fler, the other Weaslys and Harry.

Sirius and Remus were in the forest Lupin usually retreated to. He could just make out the moon begining to shine. He knew he would keep his mind but it was still horrible to transform. He felt his limbs go numb before the painful transformation began. Sirius had given Remus some privacy at that point. He forced himself into the figure of a dog and the Black creature raced around the wolf.

"Best be going." Tonks yawned. Teddy had fallen asleep in her arms. Harry and Ginny had left to go somewhere. Molly showed her the door and she trudged home hoping not to disturb Teddy. Lupin and Sirius were in the house now. The werewolf back to normal and Sirius a man. They were very cheerful each holding some butterbear. Lupin took Teddy to his room and Sirius said some mumbled words to Tonks. She wasn't really listening of course Sirius was very good at rambling.

Tonks was sure that she had fallen asleep. For one thing daylight was flooding through the window. Sirius was snoring on a chair. Lupin was lightly pulling him awake. Tonks watched as the stubborn Balck tried to get back to sleep. Remu s gave up but Sirius grunted "Get'ff me." He sighed and opened an eye. "Why you do that?" He couldn't form his words properly. " Tonks. " Lupin whispered. "What 'bout herher?" "Look. " Sirius turned pale. Tonks looked at her hands. They wern't there. What was going on? Remus bursted into laughter. "Free and George were selling them. Invisibility gloves." Tonks some Teddy up.

Teddy Lupin sighed and spoke to Tonks saying "Mam hunrny me hunbry." Tonks gave him some carrots and took him downstairs. She gave Teddy a full breakfast and invited Molly to come. She came quickly and Tonks asked her a lot about Victoria. Teddy was crying. "Where Fwend?" He was obviously talking about Victoria. Soon his crying became to dreadful that Sirius and Remus took him out to fly on the toy broom. They had a good time and Teddy had cheered up.

Sirius left for his house and soon after a surprising knock on the door and Ginny Weasly came in. "Hi. Guess what?" She smiled as Lupin opened the door. " Oh no actually can I talk to Tonks? " "Okay?" So Ginny followed Tonks into a room. "Umm.. Hi. Guess what?" She showed her a ring on her finger. " me and Harry are getting married. " "Oh." Said Tonks completely confused. "well thats good. Well done." " Yes well the problem is err... how do we tell Sirius? " she asked nervously. "Oh. Well it's quite easy actually just tell him, he will be angry for a few days but it will be over soon."

Ginny sighed thanked Tonks and left the house. Harry soon arrived with her again. "Hi Remus. Question. So would you like to come to our wedding?" Harry turned scarlett . "Sorry weird question." " No it's not and I would love to. " Lupin smiled. The day was almost over but Remus had time to go to Diagonally and get Harry a wedding present: a clock and a set of silver spoons. It was unusual but that the best best he could find.

...

Sirius was in his room again. He was upset although he couldn't tell why. Sirius swallowed he wou or have to be good for Harry. It was only a Weasly not his best friend. Sirius courses a smile. He unlocked his door and set off for a walk. He stumbled into Lupin who was carrying a set of some spoons or something. Sirius asked Lupin to come to his house the next day with Tonks and Teddy for a so called special surprise.

...

Sorry I could have kept going with an endless storyline but I have planned the epilogue so now I have a question. 20 or 25 chapters? That is the question. Thanks for reading sorry about the CHAPTER it was a little odd.


	20. Chapter 20 Padfoot

20 Chapter 20

Tonks and Lupin were ready for it. There one year old son was screaming. He had been like this ever since he met Victoria. Tonks knew toddlers screamed and threw fits, but this was different. It was as if Teddy sort of needed her. Things would fly off the shelves. "Remus we're late for Sirius!" Tonks looked at her watch. "Come on." Tonks picked up Teddy and he immediately stopped bawling. They appratted outside Sirius new house. He invited them inside. Teddy was grinning.

Sirius pulled Remus into a room for a whispered conversation and when they finally came out, Tonks and Teddy were sitting on some chairs. Teddy smiled and said in his quiet tones. "Sirwius, doggy Sirwius!" Sirius took him into the same room Remus had been in and Teddy came out clutching an owl cage. "Pet, pet owi." Tonks stared lost for words. She soon found Remus was pulling her into the room. "Oww. Remus why am I being taken here? Why can't we just stay in one room? Sirius grinned and shut the door in Lupins face.

"What on Earth are you doing to us?" Tonks said her voice sounded croaky. "You will see cousin." Sirius grinned and suddenly lifted something off a table, she had just expected it to be a decoration but no it was a small pile of gold. "I owe this to you for letting me stay at your house." "No you don't owe us anything we did it because you are a friend and I can't accept this." Tonks spluttered. " But really you said you were poor. " Sirius mubled something about a new job. Tonks sighed exasperatedly.

The Lupins ended up taking home a house elf this was an annoyance to everyone but Tonks who the elf seemed rather found of. The elf was named Dango owing to the fact Teddy named him. They decided to go to the Potters and help out with plans for their wedding...

...

Fred and George were sitting in their shop storage cupboard. They had left Veirty to do the work whilst they thought up a new idea. Verity didn't mind as she was ready to practically own the shop if the twins suddenly dropped down dead. Free an George had designed this cupboard to have a small table and an enchanted window to see the snow outside. "We could breed more Pygmy Puffs? Everyone seems to love them." George suggested. Fred rolled his empty cup moodily. "Remember what happened to Sirius and our mother?" Fred sighed. Then he remembered Teddys toy broom.

They spent a while thinking up ways to make the most annoying toy brooms ever and eventually settled on one's that only stopped flying when you told it to. "Easy, ask your friend to put something on it and then, boom. That object will be yours." " That's stealing. " Verity objected. She suggested they make the brooms by her so a small child could fit on them.

...

Sorry it's been a while. If you havent guessed i love house elves. I hate the name for Dango. If you have any good names please tell me because I want to know. Thank you. Kat


	21. Chapter 21 The Wedding

Chapter 21.

Sorry, I know haven't updated for a while.

...

Sirius Black looked dreadful. He was tangled up in his own thoughts. He didn't know what to think. His Godson marrying the Weasly girl. He sighed. It was Tonks and Lupin all over again, well he had done all right on that occasion what's to say that this wasn't going to be the same?

...

There were dozens of chairs scattered around. Molly, Arthur, Fred, George and Ginny were lining these up in rows. Much too Molly's annoyance, Charlie and Bill had invited Harry to join in with their table bashing. He was suppose to be getting ready for his wedding.

It was a cheery day, Lupin received some news that made it even more spectacular. Tonks was pregnant again. A baby girl would soon be introduced to the family. Tonks and Teddy had a good time comming up with James and eventually, Teddy asked Tonks to call her Lily. Tonks shuddered and stayed silent for a minute before scratching the name onto a piece of parchment. Teddy frowned realising something was wrong. " What matter with Lily?" He asked. "Teddy Lupin have i ever told you why uncle Harry hasn't invited his parents to this wedding?" " No. " Teddy frowned and immediately felt guilty for asking and decided to change the subject.

Lupin and Tonks readied Teddy to leave for the wedding. It was located in the Weaslys garden, everyone thought this a good idea. It was like Bill and Flers wedding, Gabrille had asked Harry over and over to be Ginnys bridesmaid so Ginny grudgingly agreed. A neat row of white flowers had marked Ginnys path and she and Arthur walked slowly up the isle. A few words were said before Harry slipped a ring on Ginnys finger.

Soon after, it was time for the dance and then a delicious meal at the Burrow. Lupin left swiftly and Tonks followed a few minutes later. It was full moon later that night and Lupin didn't want to stay until nightfall. He arrived at the street and waved to Tonks who went inside the house.

Sirius followed Remus and stayed for the entire night. Andromona stayed with Tonks to look after Teddy as he was getting worried about his farther, Tonks and Lupin still couldn't find a way to make him understand that Remus was a werewolf.

Tonks went to bed early that night, Teddy had thrown a tantrum and blasted the living room apart. She had been stuck with the task of fixing this. Dango had been a real help. Although his name was Dango everyone started to call him Dan as Dango wasn't a propper name. Teddy had regretted calling him this after a while. He had at least twelve other names and he had to choose Dango. "Dango would have been a great name for my sister," he muttered to himself before falling into a dreamy sleep.

...

Sorry it has been a while but I hurt my wrist and couldn't write. What do you think should the Lupins' have about her child? I don't know what to call her.


	22. Chapter 22 Lavender

Chapter 22

 _ **Lavender Lupin**_

Lavender Lupin was introduced to Teddy. He peered at the bundle in his mother's arms. "I don want a sister ," he walked away sulking. "Well... That wasn't really the response i was expecting but never mind." Tonks yawned . She handed Lavender to Lupin before clambering off to bed.

Lavender seemed to have inherited Tonks meterphormagi as her hair was a bright purple. This was the cause of her name. Lupin put her in Teddys old room. "Daddy why she heere?" Teddy growled. Lupin opened his mouth then flowering again deciding not to retort.

...

"Grandma, I dot wan sister." Teddy complained. "Teddy Lupin, your sister may seem awful at the time but soon I'm sure you'll be glad she had been brought into this world." Andromona replied. Teddy had gone to his grandma's house whilst Tonks and Lupin held a special party or something for Lavender. Teddy had begged not to go and eventually, Andromona said she would look after him. Teddy didn't want anything to do with that girl.

"Watcha Harry." Tonks greeted Harry with the familiar 'hello' he had come to acociate with her. "Hello Tonks, Remus. I was actually wondering where Teddy was?" Tonks looked at Remus. "He's at Andromona's house. He didn't want to come something about Lavender ruining everything, well you get the jist." Lupin replied, "why did you want to see him?" He added. "Oh well I thought he might be a bit lonely with Lavender and stuff..." Harry stopped not wanting to offend them but Tonks defiantly wasn't listening. Lavender had changed her hair colour again, a bright silver colour.

...

"So who is this?" Sirius stepped into the room. Everyone stopped talking taking in Sirus redeveloped apperance, he had a protruding black eye, Lavender giggles and everyone went back to normal chatting to each over. "How did you get that eye?" Tonks couldn't help asking, she clapped a hand over her mouth. Sirius winced as his hand automatically went to the eye. " I thought I could be an auro thought it might be fun. " He waved his wand, muttered something and his eyes was back to normal, "thanks for telling me."

Tonks soon ended the party but Sirius stayed. He was practically family, helping Lupin at full moon and things like that. Lavender seemed to live him, she tried to imatate him at some stages she ended up with black hair and a donkey nose. This was very humorous. Teddy came home and cheered when he saw Sirius. "Uncle!" He cheered. " Teddy dear, you don't have an uncle. " Tonks sighed.

...

"She's not so bad is she?" Teddy asked his mother the following day. "Lavender I mean." "Teddy where did you lean that amazing speech? And i think she's amazing. You'll know her for the rest of your life." Tonks replied still amazed at her three year olds speech. " What do you mean?" Teddy asked puzzled. "This morning you couldn't form your words properly now you can." " Magic. " Teddy grinned.

...

It's been ages I know I know. Thanks to all the favourites this FanFic has got.


	23. Chapter 23 Teddys annoyance

Chapter 23

Lupin held Lavender. Her hair had turned violet and was staying like that. She seemed to have inherited very little of Tonks magic. She looked a lot like Remus now she was growing. Understandibly, he was still worried about the next full moon. Lavender seemed wolfish in ways: she had eaten meat very quickly and her teeth had already grown (not that that made much difference.) The first full moon was going to strike that very same night.

...

Remus howler as his face twisted. He had to keep his mind even with barley any potion. He had to as Tonks had only just managed to afford it and as he was in the same house as two sleeping children. He could easily unlock the door and huge their faces. Why had he agreed with Tonks? Why had he stayed in the house. He couldn't run now. Remus didn't notice that he was already a wolf he just worried for hours before looking at his own two laws overjoyed. He stumbled up to Lavenders bedroom.

The small girl was sleeping. Her hair turning grey in her sleep. Lupin looked up at her. She held her dainty hands on her chest. "Nice girl is... isn't s-she?" Teddy Lupin appeared out of nowhere in his Chudley cannon pyjamas Ron Weasly had given him. "Dad? Why are you a wolf?" Remus smiled thinking to himself. They had told Teddy anyway. "You should be with Siriws." Lupin just looked at him wishing to reply. "You'd usually tell me to go to bwed right now. You can't spweak." Remus growled whilst Teddy laughed and skipped to his room.

...

Lavender hadn't showed much signs of a wolf the night before. Her hair was lavender again with tiny streams of grey. Teddy pretended to his mother that Lupin hadn't caught him the night before but the three year old was soon snoring into his cornfaks (a muggle brand.) Tonks eyed Lupin and he winked telling her Teddy deserves a good spray in the face with water. Tonks objected saying it was a terrible idea.

...

"Hello Remus." Sirius scowled as he greeted him. "You okay Padfoot?" Lupin asked. " Fine. " Sirius muttered airily. Lupin didn't stay around for long. Sirius was very angry. In truth he was angry a lot of the time. He was annoyed with Harry and Ginny and at the Lupin family and at himself and Dumbledore*.

...

Lavender Lupin was learning to speak quickly. Teddy was very annoyed to have such an annoying sister who took away all his parents attention. Teddy picked up his first -birthday broom. He set out to run away from home. He took his toys in his rucksack and some food his mum had created. He was just going out of the door when Tonks noticed him. "Teddy why are you there?" She picked him up " you naughty boy. " she didn't mean it in a mean way but Teddy was even more annoyed. "Do you want Harry Potter to fly with you?" She asked noticing the broom. Harry Potter was staying at their house with Ginny for a bit.

Harry and Teddy played quiddich and Ginny say stubbornly on a bench. Almost everyone joined in including Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. Ginny was still waiting to be invited to play. "We need anouther player." Teddy suggested when he saw the uneven numbers. " Ginny why arn't you here we asked you to come?" Ron asked seeing Ginny on the ground. Ginny flew up on her nimbus 2050 Harry had given her.

...

Here is the section where I explain some things. There was a star if you didn't see next to the word Dumbledore.

*Sirius was angry at Dumbldore. Yes sadly Dumbledore is not alive but Sirius was just in a bad mood and Dumbldore had locked him up in his mother's house for a while.

Sorry you could probably have guessed that.

...

Sadly there are only two chapters left. Chapter 25 is an epilogue that I have been working on for some time the reason why I am ending this Fan Fiction is because I am working on anougher but Fan Fiction and I can't do two at the same time like most people.


	24. Chapter 24 fire

Chapter 24

 **Hello, there might be quite a long message so I will put it at the end but please read it. Warning one mention of death.**

...

Tonks looked at her happy family. They were all sleeping peacefully. It was odd to think that you know who had ever lived. She blinked, it was fine to call him Voldermort now. Tonks walked past the room she and Lupin slept in. Teddy knocked into her. "My goodness Teddy, it's half past five." " I know mummy. I not tired and it morning nw. " Teddy replied. They went down together for some breakfast. Tonks tried to make some bacon and eggs. Remus usually did the cooking all Tonks could manage was some toast.

"Mummy, you need hewp?" Teddy asked. "Hey wait. Teddy I thought your grandma taught you grammar or speech or something." Tonks would have usually left this situation, ignoring it. "I told you, magwic." * Beep * '"Oh darn it the fire alarm. " Tonks muttered. "Accico bucket." She poured the water over the fire. "No, MUMMWY IT'S ELETWRICAL." Tonks gasped. Lupin came down and the family watched the fire spread. " Tonks what have you done. " "CALL THE MUGGLE FIRE BRIGADE."

The muggles came exceptionally quickly. They put a blanket like object on the fire. "Mr. Lupin, if your wife or you ever get an electrical fire again you know where to come." The muggles quickly left. "Why did we have to call them?" Teddy asked. "F..iwre." Lavender said our of the blue.

"Dan is here. Dan heard a noise and Dan was worried." Dango came down. '"Don't worry Dan, everything is fine could you please make us breakfast? " Tonks asked. "Yes mistress. What do you want Dan wonders?" "Anything." Lupin replied. Lavender decided she would follow the elf. She stumbled trying to crawl across the floor. Lavender sat up and started to cry. " Mummwy, your untru... Unteust... Untrustworthy. " Teddy said to Tonks who busrted out laughing.

"Daddy tell mwe about Hogva...Hagwrts." Teddy asked his farther . "Hogwarts is the castle where you will learn to use magic. You and Lavender will arrive there at eleven years old." " Sqvibs? " Teddy asked. "Squibs are people who come from magic families but sadly have no magic." " What is me a squib? " Teddy asked nervously. "You went a squib as you and Lavender have already shown signs of magic." Lupin replied watching the relieved Teddy.

Sirius Black arrived at noon. He was having lunch with them. "Dan please could you make us some lunch." Sirius looked at Lavender. " I trust she is my goddaughter?" "Yes she is, this is Lavender.'" "I know I have already met her. "Oh." Tonks looked stunned then quickly recovered. " Let's have our lunch then. "

"Dan thank you for preparing out meal." Sirius looked sadly at Dan. His old house elf, Kreature had sadly passed away the weekend before. "Guess what?" Tonks asked Sirius. " What? " He said gloomily. "I set fire to the house this morning. The muggles had to come and sort it out. Then Lavender said her first word, fire..." Sirius interrupted her, he was laughing himself horse.

...

 **Note this is the last chapter but hold your horses. I will be making an epilogue. I would like to thank you for all the support. I have enjoyed reading all the reviews. Thank you for all the kind reviews that make my day; followers to this story waiting for anouther chapter and favourites. I can't believe people have favourites this FanFiction. I will probably be making a sequel in moon the to come.**

 **PS: Tonks and Lupin died because Arthur Weasly survived but I didn't want any of them to die.**


	25. Chapter 25 epilogue

Epilogue

 **Eleven** **years** **later...**

"Lav, I've _told_ you. " Teddy said to his disgruntled little sister, "Gryffindor is fine, in fact dad was one." Lavender looked at her dad, "Is that true?" She asked feebly. " Yep. " Lupin was looking interestestedly at the ticket box. "Teddy, do not insult the Hufflepuff honour again by well I don't know using one of Freds joke items." Tonks warned him quickly. "Actually it was Gorges," Teddy smirked then saw the look on his mother's face, " I'm in the third year mum, I'll be fine." Lav looked at Teddy, "And you get to go to Hogsmead." She frowned. " That's right Teddy, we can take your permission away. " Tonks added. Teddy looked agast, "you wouldnt!" " Maybe Teddy maybe."

"Mum, it's unfair, Teddy already knows Victoria who is in the same year and as for me, I don't know anyone." Lavender tried to stifle a yawn, "And we have to get up early." Tonks looked at Lav. She started to whimper. "Molly, can you help us please." The Lupins were in the recently acquired Weasly car. "Lavender Andromona Lupin, we have all been at this stage but Hogwarts is great and Griffendor is definatly the best house." Lavender smiled, " i want to be Griffendor then. " Lav always took her opinion, Molly was like a second grandmother to her.

"Teddy Lupin, please be nice to your sister." Tonks muttered. Lav looked at her farther, "dad, why did you have to call me Lavender ?" To Lavenders surprise, her mother bursted out laughing, "want to be called Nynthadora?" Tonks asked her youngest child. Lavender shook her head violently.

They arrived at Kings Cross. Teddy and Tonks brushed through the barrier. Lavender looked at her farther, "promise that you will write to me?" She asked. "Of course Lavender." Together, they pushed through the barrier. Lavenders owl perched on his stand happily chirping. Lavender hurriedly pushed into the train. Teddy pulled her suitcase up, "Lav you left this." He complained. Tonks waved at Lavender and Teddy, Lupin smiled as the train slowly disappeared into the morning sky.

"Hi, can-can I sit here?" A small girl with vivid red hair and brown eyes knocked on the door. "Yes come inside." Lavender smiled and tapped the seat opposite her. " I'm Lavender but call me Lav I don't really mind. " The girl smiled and sat down, "I'm Lillian, well Lily if you may. I hate my name." Lavender giggled, " i know a Lily, she is my brother's godfathers daughter, she is an adorable baby. " Lily looked shocked for a second then grinned, "your Lavender Lupin aren't you?" Lav opened and closed her mouth a few times. "Yes." She managed to say.

...

 **We end this story on the Hogwarts express, Teddy in the compartment with Victoria and some other friends and Lavender with Lily who were both sorted into Griffendor house. Three other girls fill their dormitory: Milly, Elizabeth and Myrtle.**

Ok so thank you so much for reading this FanFiction. I will probably make a second well this is goodbye for the last time in this FanFiction.

Kat checking out.


End file.
